Deciding Moments
by M14Mouse
Summary: Takes place during episode 1x11. Arthur couldn’t make up his mind. He didn’t know if he wanted to punch his idiot manservant or thank him for being here.


Deciding Moments

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Takes place during episode 1x11. Arthur couldn't make up his mind. He didn't know if he wanted to punch his idiot manservant or thank him for being here.

Summary: Don't own them

Honestly, Arthur couldn't make up his mind.

He didn't know if he wanted to punch his idiot manservant for following him or thank him for being here.

Both ideas sound rather brilliant to him at the moment. He felt Anhore's pressing glance at him and he glanced right back him. He wasn't about to coward to him. Then he heard the old man's words and sighed to himself.

Damn it, Merlin. Why couldn't he stay home like he told him too? Maybe, if he threw him into the stocks before he left…maybe that would have worked. Knowing him, Merlin would find a way out.

He set down his sword on the table and took a seat across from Merlin.

"I thought I told you to stay at home," He said.

Merlin's eyes looked up and down. He was speechless! That didn't happen every day. It was almost made this whole situation a lot more surreal than it already is.

"Let's get on with it." He said to Anhora.

"There are two goblets before you. One of the goblets contains a deadly poison. The other goblet…a harmless liquid. All of the liquid from both goblets must be drunk. But each of you may only drink from a single goblet." Anhora said.

It took a moment for his brain to process then his month answered accordingly.

"What kind of ridiculous test is that? What does that prove?"

"What proves is you to decide. If you pass the test, the curse will be lifted."

Crazy old man and his crazy test. This test made no sense at all. His cloak must have strangled all intelligence thoughts from his head. He turned back and stared at Merlin, who shifted nervously around in his chair. He has never seen Merlin so nervous…unless of course, Gaius or his father giving him that look.

"Let think about this…What if I drink from my goblet first…" Merlin said.

"If it is poison, you will die."

"If not, there you will have to drink from yours, you dead."

His thoughts started to turn as the silence between them grew. His eyes froze on the goblet before him. Isn't that the point? He was the one to make a mess of things. If he had to die to save his kingdom, so be it. He wasn't afraid of death. Although, he didn't expected to die from this. He expected to die on the battlefield.

"There must be a way around it," Merlin's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"It is perfectly simple. One of us has to die. We find a way to determine which goblet has the poison, and then I will drink," He said.

"I will be the one to drink it."

"This is my doing. I'm drinking it."

He could see the shock look on Merlin's face at his words. Honestly, he should know him better than that. He wasn't about to let Merlin take the fall for his mistake.

"It is more important that you live. You are the future king, I'm just a servant."

"There is no time for you to be a hero. It really doesn't suit you."

He could see the frustration in Merlin's eyes. He could almost hear the wheels turning in his head to figure a way out of this.

"What if I drink from mine first, if that is not poison and then I drink from yours?"

He could feel Anhona staring at him. He looked up and their eyes briefly met. In that moment, he knew that he was going to die. Now, if he could stop Merlin from rambling and let him figure out what goblet had the poison, he would be fine.

"He said each of us is only allowed to drink from a single goblet."

Merlin glanced over at the old man then looked toward him again. He heard his friend struggled with his emotions then let out a sigh.

"I have no idea that you were so keen to die for me."

"I could hardly believe it myself."

He couldn't help it. A laugh escaped his lips as some of tension broke between them.

"I'm glad you're here, Merlin."

Despite his earlier thoughts, it was a great comfort to have him here. It is funny how a few months changed everything.

"I think I got it. Alright, we pour all the liquid into one goblet then we can be sure it is poison. Then all of the liquid can be drink, it will be from a single goblet."

A flood of relief coursed through his veins. Thank you, Merlin. He made his expression remain neutral. He couldn't let it slip what he was planning.

"You never cease to surprise me. You are a lot smarter than you look."

A grin formed on Merlin's face. It was good to see his friend smile…one last time.

"Is that actually a compliment?"

He glanced up at Merlin's face before looking down. Forgive me, Merlin.

"Look out," He said as he pointed out toward the empty sea.

When Merlin turned his head, he quickly grabbed his goblet and poured it into his. Merlin turned around and pounded his fist at the sight of what he had done.

"No, I will drink it!"

"As if I let you," He said as he brought the goblet to him. He couldn't let Merlin grab the goblet out of his hand. His manservant had a terrible knack of getting him or himself out of trouble. He couldn't have that happen again.

"You can't die. This isn't your destiny!"

"You seemed to be wrong again."

"Listen to me…!"

A bubble of emotion rose up from inside of him. He didn't know if he wanted to laugh, cry, or scream.

"You know me, Merlin. I never listen to you."

He lifted the goblet up to him if he was giving a toast. He brought the goblet to his lips and drank as Merlin screamed for him to stop. The cool liquid washed down his throat. For a poison, it didn't taste too bad. He slammed the goblet onto the table and stared at his friend.

"What have you done?" Merlin said in terror.

For a second, nothing happened. Could the old man been lying? As soon as that thought escaped his head, his vision began blurry. His body became lax and loose if he lost all control over it. He couldn't sit up anymore. His world came spinning down as he slipped out of his chair. He heard Merlin screaming his name. Darkness quickly overtook his vision. He barely felt his body hit the ground.

His last thought before darkness overtook him was how sorry he was for Merlin to witness this.

End

A/N: I watched this scene over and over. Just for the emotion and watching Merlin and Arthur's faces. Just wow. I read a lot of stories of what took place after the episode. I had to do during it. I might do Merlin's POV…but I don't think it would be quite as easy to get into his head. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


End file.
